


Aquamarine

by Qcakeandmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcakeandmore/pseuds/Qcakeandmore
Summary: A soft love story between Jungkook and Yoongi. Basically just Jungkook waxing poetic about his soff boi, Yoongi.





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcome. please leave kudos if you liked it. Remember to be kind and love yourself. Love and Light- Qcakeandmore

I looked out at the rolling green fields and the towering trees of the Forbidden Forest surrounding the castle. Everything outside was green with the life of spring, the season that bore the love of my life into this world. 

I turned my head to see the rows of dark-wooded four-poster beds of the dorm. The blue of the curtains swirling and swaying as they danced with the wind that crept through the open window and swept its way through the dorm to caress everything it touched.

I looked to the floor where the copper of the rug turned brass-like as it bathed in the gentle light of dawn. Its soft strands delicate and silent as my toes brush its surface, my foot swinging lazily as it hangs from the windowsill I'm perched on.

I leaned back into the cool embrace of the stone wall at my back and allowed my eyes to drift closed. I brought my knee closer to my chest, wrapping my arms around it to keep it there. My head tilted back to rest gently against the wall and I started to drift in a sea of thoughts, not lost but just wandering.

I thought of the love of my life, still asleep in a bed of emeralds and silver.I thought of black hair splayed across a pillow and elegant lashes gently caressing round cheeks, beautifully contrasted against pale skin.

I dreamed of walking, hand in hand, through gardens of blinding rubies, vibrant golds and subtle pinks, colours passionate yet gentle. I dreamed of lunches on soft blankets, under the branches of an ancient oak as the wind carries the sound of our laughter on a gentle breeze and the sun danced through the leaves to light upon my loves smiling face.

I dreamed of smiles, gleaming white in the sunshine, when thought to be unobserved. I dreamed of giggles and peels of laughter, exposing pink gums with its intensity, bathing in the warmth of the early afternoon. 

I dreamed of the tinkling of a piano as my love's fingers dance across the keys to create a sweet melody. The sound resonating through the house as I read in the armchair by the window, the light of the setting sun throwing shadows across the floor as my voice joins my love's sweet melody.

I dreamed of lazy mornings, lying together in each other's embrace. Soft, silken sheets draped over our bodies. I dreamed of the sun bathing our bedroom in its warmth as we sleep late into the morning, unable to see where one body starts and the other ends.

I dreamed of a time when my swirling ceruleans will be able to dance among the elegant emeralds of my love. I dreamed of a symbol of our aquamarine love.


End file.
